2014-09-04 - What's up, Croc?
It is a seemingly quiet night in Bludhaven. The streets are not empty but not far from it as the normal people quietly go about their business. This relative calm is shattered in a moment as a manhole cover get tossed to the side and up from it springs Nightwing. His uniform is torn in a few places and he is bleeding from one of his calves. Shortly after him comes Killer Croc the villain looks a bit the worse for wear and very pissed off as he roars and chases Nightwing. He picks up the manhole cover and tosses it in hte direction of the hero. Killer Croc throws the manhole cover at Nightwing, snarling as he threatens with a gutteral sounding taunt, "I'm going to feast on you like a chicken dinner!" Nightwing sees the manhole cover coming and leaps over it as it then shatters a storefront window. Nightwing flips in midair to land closer to the monster, "Chicken? Irate more then that, I am at least a sirloin." he quips back trying to keep Croc focused on him rather then the civilians. Croc is definitely focused on Nightwing, rather than the family cowering in the nearby car that had almost become Croc's latest meal. He was in one of his more bestial evolutionary versions - which was bad news, given how vicious and powerful the Gotham villain was. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/14/145290/3405495-2968238091-34054.jpg The wife shakily locks the door even (because sure, that'll help). Croc whips his tail around at Nightwing as he flips over the manhole which nearly took his head off, and the tail slams into Dick. Nightwing flys back from hte impact, thankfully his reflexes are good enough to keep him from being seriously injured when he comes down, "You can dish it out lets see how well you can take it." he throws a couple batarangs at the monster, knowing they will be ineffective, but using htem as cover to close and strike at the closest things to weakspots this monster has with his escrima sticks. Croc's hide is very thick and tough, and the batarangs do no damage, but they do distract him long enough for Nightwing to get in close with his escrima sticks to strike at the few moderately weak spots that the man-beast has, like the back of his knees, which does send him down to his knees for a moment. "JUST FOR THAT, I WON'T EVEN KILL YOU BEFORE I START EATING!" But then around whips his tail again as his claws come out as well to slice at the masked crimefighter. Nightwing dodges the tail this time but that brings him closee enough ot get caught by the claws, his uniform is bullet proof in the chest but not claw proof as a thin line of blood forms where Croc catches him. The fight bust have raged for a while in the sewers before reaching the surface because Dick is starting to slow down and in this fight that can be deadly. Croc smells the blood from when he slashed across Nightwing's chest. If he hadn't had the kevlar blended fabric in his uniform, it probably would have sliced him clean in half. Even with it, it still didnt stand up against Croc's claws - Alfred's probably going to need to do some stitches. But it's only minimal injuries - at least Nightwing's insides are still in him. For now. Killer Croc gets back to his feet and grabs the car, lifting it overhead. "Time to end this! I'm gonna smash ya!" Someone should tell the Hulk that this guy is trying to steal his lines. Croc prepares to slam/throw the car at Nightwing! Nightwing is about to retreat when he notices there is a family in the car, explitives flow through his mind and he does something that most people would see as stupid He jumps onto the car. He trys to open ht door to get the people out but it is locked, nice going mom. "Alright now is when we start ot pray for a miracle." he says mainly to himself. Killer Croc throws the car, with Nightwing on it, at the nearby building where the manhole had embedded itself, family screaming like all heck, and just as it was about to hit into the wall .... It suddenly stops. Mainly because of the blonde girl that suddenly flew in to grab the car in midair. She peeks over the hood at Nightwing on top of the car, "You don't have to pray, you know." she says with a smile before setting the car down. "You're always so busy whenever I come to meet you in Bludhaven!" Nightwing smiles to Kara, "Well I try to make sure your visits are entertaining." he then says, "I am definately glad to see you Supergirl." he then hops down off of the care. Before Nightwing can says anything else Croc bellow, "More meat." as he starts to run towards the newly arrived Kara, he is moving surprisingly fast for his size. Kara Zor-El turns her head to Killer Croc. "Yeah." she says with a frown, putting the car back on the ground and getting between Croc and the car. Her petite hand tightens into a fist. "Just call me the Whopper." she responds as she throws a punch at Croc just as he gets within clawing distance of the Kryptonian teenager. Croc was focused on offense not defense so while his claws swipe at her rather harmlessly, her fist makes a definate impact and he goes tumbling back from her blow. He slowly starts to move once he regains his senses but he is in pretty bad shape. "Nice shot." Nightwing comment, "I think he might be ready to give up." That is a bit of wishful thinking on the hero's part. Kara Zor-El's comparatively tiny fist packs a major wallop, causing Killer Croc to go tumbling backwards. Kara looks at Nightwing and says to him in a low voice, "And here people say I'm the unreasonably optimistic one." She winks at him, then in a blur she's floating in front of the staggered supervillain. "And here's the dessert. " she says as she takes her finger and thumb and puts it near Croc's head while he's still wobbly. Croc looks at her and grogigly threatens her, "Feast on your entrails." Nightwing laughs, "Well I try to stay positive." he then look back to the family to make sure they are all right, thinking Kara has things well in hand. Kara Zor-El smiles sweetly at Croc while he threatens her. "Yeah yeah, feast on my entrails, suck the marrow from my bones, where do you guys get these lines anyway?" Then flicks her finger at Killer Croc's head to knock him out. Might as well have been a punch with the force behind that finger so the cannibalistic villain can go flying back into the wall as Kara looks back over at Nightwing. "Love that about you," Kara says with a smile. "Hey... after the police take this guy away, feel like getting some dinner or something? Never thanked you for that 'day in the life' thing i did last time I was in Bludhaven." Nightwing smiles, "Sure I know just the place.' he grins, "Do you like hot wings?" he asks thinking of taking her to the place named very close to his identity. "Bludhaven has one really great wing joint." Once the is sure the family is alroght he walks over to Kara and the heap of Croc. Kara Zor-El sniffs a bit at the unconscious Killer Croc with the busted jaw. Probably will need to have the jaw wired shut for a while. Kara literally made it so he'll be eating his meals with a straw for the near future. "Is it just me or does this guy REALLY smell? Where does he hang out - in the sewers or something?" She scrunches her nose, then looks back at Nightwing, possibly not realizing that IS where Killer Croc 'hangs out.' "Cool - I'll go change soon as the police come." She grins. "Nice line with the whole 'Whopper' thing right? Totally nailed that pop culture reference." Nightwing grins, "I did like it." he laughs, "You are getting this hero thing down pat." he then says, "Cool Once they leave I will head back ot my place and throw on some fresh clothes and a bandage. You knwo where that is right?" he checks with her. He does inform her, "Actually you are right he does live in the sewers. Kara Zor-El scrunches her nose again when Nightwing mentions that he DOES live in the sewers. "Yeah. Then ew. Really. Only thing that might knock me out is his body odor." --- About an hour later, Kara's at the wing joint with Dick. She's in her Kara Starr civilian outfit, complete with the cute glasses and ponytail. And she's really enjoying the hot wings, as she enjoys any Earth 'junk food.' "This is sooo good. Why do they call them nuclear wings though? Can't imagine they'd actually nuke them." she asks while she tries another one. Nightwing laughs, "Well they call them that because they are supposed ot be the hottet flavor." he grins nad really they are, though Kara wouldn't feel the spice burn, instead she would just get he flavor. He is dressed casually, though his shirt is a heavy knit rather then a t-shirt to conceal the presence of the bandage. Kara Zor-El did do a quick little 'patch job' on Nightwing before they got here. She wasn't as good as Alfred, but she had read up on some first aid techniques back when Batman was handling some of her training in the formative months after she arrived on Earth. Alfred would likely do a proper job of it later. Kara nodded a little. "Ohhh. Okay I get it. It IS tangy," she admits, then peers over. "How's your chest? I mean... you know what I mean." she asks before taking a sip of soda. Nightwing nods and says, "It will be alrihgt." he htne says, "After we eat I will have ot head to the manor to get a bit of care from Alfred but it is nothing serious." he then says, "thank goodness the kelvar held up as well as it did." He laugh a but at her moment of flusteredness, "Oh have you heard the news, Powerring has been captured, that only leave two of them on the loose." Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah, heard about that! Two left, assuming there arent others who came as well who have been laying low. Johnny Quick mentioned an Ultragirl. Evil me's are so played out, though." She eats another wing with nary a flushed expression. "Oh... also, talked to Thor and Wonder Man, from the Avengers. They might want in on coming on the Apokolips thing. Thor's a pretty heavy hitter from what I've heard." Nightwing nods, "Yeah Power Ring mentioned a Talon that was supposed ot be an evil version of me." He then ndos, "Yeah from what I heard as well, and well any one who can handle the trip is welcome we need all we can get." he then waits until Kara has a mmouthful bfore grinning a bit and annucing, "I am a father now." granted it is aan alternate future kid almsot as old as he is but still he is going for the shocked reaction. NOW Kara starts coughing, wide-eyed when Dick springs that on her. Which is a good thing because some of the food preparers were marvelling at Kara's tolerance for their hottest food like it was nothing. She takes a moment to finish her choking fit, while the food preparers high five each other, figuring that the girl had a high tolerance but must have finally had the food get to her. Kara says, "What? Seriously?" with total surprise. "Who.. what... who's the mother? I didnt even know you were dating! When?" Nightwing smiles, "Well it is a long story." he speaks softly enough he won't be over heard, "Her name is Mar'i Grayson and she is from the future." He says, "Sounds like a different one then some ofhte others that have turned upm, but yeah it was quite a shock to me as well." Kara Zor-El peers at Nightwing. "Like that guy who Barbara said was saying was Bruce's son? Rao, what's with all the future kids coming to see their parents in the here and now?" She then pauses. "Wait, wait.... who's the mother?" Nightwing blushes a lot, "Well it is someone I used to date." he then pauses a takes a drink of his soda before revealing, "Kori." He then says, "I will have ot introduce you to Mar'i one of these days, I think you would be a good influence on her." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Actually would love to meet her. If - wait. Kori and you. So... does that mean you and Kori were thinking of getting back together or something?" Nightwing shakes his head, "No we have not really talked about it." he shrugs, "I think you have bene there both times I have tlaked to her recently." he shrugs, "From what Mari has said it sounds like her home is a lot different from here. For one thing no world merger happened." Kara Zor-El nods. "Sooooo... not just future kid, future alternate... alternate reality kid?" She thinks. "Wow. Talk about a 'what if' moment. What's she like?" Kara asks, curiously. Nightwing smiles, "Well she is awesome of course." he then smiels, "She has a ton of enrgy and wants to build a relationship with me and help out. She was a Titan where she is from." he smiles proud of that fact, "But she also has a temper worse then Kori I think." he sighs, "that is part of why I think you could help her." Kara Zor-El nods a little and sips her soda again, now that the coughing stopped. "Yes. Because if there's anything I'm well known for, it's my level headedness." Sarcasm! Love it! She smiles at Dick again, and fidgets with the glasses that she hates having to wear so much. "But yeah, I'd love to meet her some time. Is there someone like me in her future?" Nightwing shrugs, "I did not ask, I mean she mentioned Superman so I just figured most of us would be there.' He then says, "That is way actualyl you have had your own issues in that regard but for the most part you have moved past and become everything you could want out fo a hero." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Well definitely will meet her whenever you think's best." Kara pauses. "Does it make you think about ever... you know... getting back together with Kori?" Kara knew that Dick had that on again, off again thing with Barbara, but still... Kara Zor-El adds, "For the record by the way, I'm not surprised that she's great. You'd be a great father, I'm sure." Nightwing nods to Kara, "I have thought about it but I am not sure." he then shrugs, "I have not dated anyone for a while." He then says, "Though I would like to find the person I was meant ot be with." he blushes a bit, "Thanks for saying that." Kara Zor-El smiles while Dick drinks his soda. "Well, it's true. Also for the record, you're a great catch. I mean if I wasnt with Dedrick, I'd definitely still have a thing for you." Nightwing looks at her, 'Still haave a thing for me?" he then says, "Well I think you and Dedrick make a cute couple." He then asks, 'How is her dowing I haven;t seen him since the tower.' Kara Zor-El thinks. "Well... he gets busy a lot but still makes time to surprise me." She smiles and says in a hushed voice, "Honestly, I'm happy that I'm not the one needing to do the secret identity in this relationship." She pauses and looks out the window, then hangs her head, groaning at something. Nightwing looks out the window as well when he sees that is where Kara is looking, "Something wrong?" he asks. Kara Zor-El says halfheartedly, "I need to go. There's a hijacking on a 747. She gets out of the chair and leans over to give Dick a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the dinner. You were right about this being the best wings. I'll talk to you later okay?" She then makes a quick pace to leave the wing joint, then makes a right down an alley, so that a few seconds later a blue blur can be seen flying off into the sky to make several terrorists have a very bad day. Nightwing whispers so only kara cna hear as she streaks of, "Be careful and have fun saving the day." he then finishes his meal and covers the tab.